Schneetag
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Jon will nur ein wenig Spaß haben. Nicht jeder hat dafür Verständnis. Aber zum Glück ist da noch Arya. Oneshot, keine Pairings


**Schneetag**

_Meine Wichtelgeschichte für **Lady Schnee** (LvEuF Wichteln auf fanfiktion . de). Die Vorgaben waren:  
Pairing: Jon und Arya freundschaftlich, geschwisterlich  
Stichwörter: Schwester, Nadel, Kampf, lachen  
Genre: Familie, Humor  
Tut mir leid, dass es so kurz geworden ist. Fluff und Humor sind nicht unbedingt meine Stärken.^^ Ich sollte wohl noch anmerken, dass ich die Bücher und die Serie nur auf englisch gelesen/gesehen habe. Die meisten Namen und Begriffe habe ich vorher nachgeschlagen, aber es kann immer sein, dass ich etwas übersehen habe. Nur zur Warnung._

Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte gehören George R. R. Martin und nicht mir.

Zusammenfassung:  
Jon will nur ein wenig Spaß haben. Nicht jeder hat dafür Verständnis. Aber zum Glück ist da noch Arya. Oneshot, keine Pairings

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sommerschnee. Er bedeckte die Türme, Mauern und Zinnen, die Wehrholzbäume des Götterhains, die die Dächer der Hallen und der Septe der Sieben, eine dünne Schicht von Weiß. Für die Wächter, Ritter und Bediensteten war er ein lästiges Ärgernis, allerdings eines, mit dem sich zu arrangieren sie gewohnt waren. Für die Kinder Winterfells war er eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Kaum dass sie Maester Luwins Unterrichtstunden entkommen waren, stürzten die beiden 12jährigen Söhne Lord Starks, Jon und Robb nach draußen, um sich eine Schneeballschlacht zu liefern. Was für ein glorreicher Kampf! Ihr Lachen war weithin zu hören und entlockte so manchem, der vorbei kam ein Lächeln. Die Beiden hatten offensichtlich jede Menge Spaß. Jedenfalls solange bis ein Schneeball Septa Mordane traf, als sie mit ihren Schützlingen den Hof überquerte. Unter dem missbilligendem Blick ihrer Schwester Sansa mussten sie eine Standpauke über ritterliches Benehmen über sich ergehen lassen, insbesondere Robb.

„Ein solches Verhalten ziemt sich nicht für Euch, junger Lord!", schimpfte Septa Mordane, „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich von Jon Schnee überrascht bin, aber niemand erwartet von einem Bastard, dass er sich zu benehmen weiß. Ihr dagegen werdet eines Tages der Herr von Winterfell sein! Ihr solltet euch wirklich schämen!"

Doch während Robb die Tirade mit Fassung ertrug, war es Jon Schnee, dessen Wangen vor Scham brannten und der betreten auf den Boden starrte. _'Ich sollte mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt haben.'_, dachte er. Er war ein Bastard und er wusste, dass viele auf ihn herab sahen, genauso dachten, wie Septa Mordane. Es tat trotzdem weh.

Jon fing den Blick seiner Schwester Arya auf, die hinter dem Rücken der Septa die Augen rollte und mit dem Mund ein stummes _Blablabla_ formte. Unwillkürlich zuckten seine Mundwinkel und es gelang ihm gerade noch ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

Unglücklicherweise schien Septa Mordane es trotzdem zu bemerken. „Ihr findet das wohl lustig?", rief sie ungehalten, „Nach allem was Euer Vater für euch getan hat, Jon Schnee! Nicht jeder Lord würde seinen Bastard mit seinen eigenen Kindern groß ziehen! Ihr übt offenkundig einen schlechten Einfluss auf Lord Robb aus! Wir werden sehen, was Euer Vater dazu sagt! Wie es scheint vergeude ich hier nur meine Zeit. Aber glaubt mir, Lord Stark wird von diesem Zwischenfall erfahren!"

Robb versuchte zu protestieren, aber die Septa war zu zornig, um auf ihn zu hören. Sie rauschte davon, ihre Schülerinnen im Schlepptau. Arya warf Jon im Vorbeigehen einen langen Blick zu und schnitt eine Grimasse.

Jon und Robb sahen sich an.

„Ich finde das lief ganz gut.", sagte der Erbe Winterfells trocken, „Was jetzt?"

Sein Bruder zuckte nur die Achseln.

„Wir könnten eine Burg bauen!", schlug Robb vor, „Eine Burg aus Schnee."

Doch Jon war für den Moment jede Freude an Schnee vergangen. Zu sehr erinnerte er ihn daran, wer er war und was er nie sein würde. Jon Schnee, das war der Name eines Bastards. Obwohl er und Robb gleichaltrig waren, würde seine Bruder eines Tages alles besitzen und er... nichts. Es war nicht Robbs Schuld, das wusste er. Trotzdem fand er dessen Nähe plötzlich unerträglich. Er sehnte sich danach, für eine Weile allein zu sein. Somit verabschiedete er sich von Robb unter dem Vorwand, Maester Luwin noch etwas fragen zu wollen.

Jon suchte Zuflucht im Götterhain. An den Stamm eines Wehrholzbaumes gelehnt starrte er hinauf in das rote Blätterdach und verlor sich in Tagträumen und Grübeleien. Was-wäre-wenns rollten ihm durch den Kopf, Sorgen um eine unbestimmte Zukunft. Er wollte nicht für den Rest seines Lebens in Robbs Schatten stehen, aber er sah keine Möglichkeit, diesem Schicksal zu entkommen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn er hier blieb. Vielleicht, wenn er fort ging, aber wohin? In den Süden? In die freien Städte des Ostens? Zur Mauer? Sein Onkel Benjen war ein Bruder der Nachtwache. Es hieß, jeder sei bei ihnen willkommen. Sogar Bastarde...

_„Da bist du! Ich habe dich gesucht._", ertönte eine Stimme.

Er sah auf. „Was machst du hier, kleine Schwester? Solltest du dich nicht deinen Nadeln widmen?"

Arya sprang auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass ihr Kleid nass wurde. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr.", erklärte sie, „Sticken ist laaangweilig." Das sagte sie mit so einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck, dass Jon lachen musste.

„Du wirst Ärger bekommen.", bemerkte er.

„Ist mir egal!", erklärte Arya rebellisch, „Ich bin lieber hier draußen bei dir, als in einer stickigen Kammer bei Sansa und Jeyne. Sie haben keine Ahnung wie man Spaß hat!"

„Du stehst wohl auch unter meinem schlechten Einfluss.", versuchte Jon zu scherzen, aber es klang halbherzig.

„Ach, hör nicht auf die alte Septa!", rief Arya wegwerfend, „Ich bin sicher, sie hat noch nie in ihrem Leben Spaß gehabt! Sie weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht, was das Wort bedeutet."

„Wird sie dich nicht suchen?"

Arya zuckte die Achseln. „Sie kommt nicht in den Götterhain. Hat sicher Angst vor den alten Göttern."

Jon brachte ein kurzes Lächeln zustande. Doch die Worte der Septa wollten ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Düster starrte er vor sich hin.

_Peng!_ Eine kalte, nasse Masse traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Fluchend wischte er sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht, Aryas Gelächter im Ohr. Vor Nässe triefend fixierte er sie mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen. „Na warte!"

„Oh oh.", murmelte Arya und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es klüger war, das Weite zu suchen.

Weit kam sie nicht, bevor Jon sie ergriff und ihr eine Handvoll Schnee in den Nacken schob. Arya stieß keinen mädchenhaften Schrei aus, sondern eine Reihe von Flüchen, die Septa Mordane vermutlich in Ohnmacht hätten fallen lassen, wäre sie zugegen gewesen.

Jon hob nur die Augenbrauen. „Wo hast du nur so eine Sprache gelernt?"

„Alles dein schlechter Einfluss.", sagte Arya mit einem diebischen Grinsen. Dann warf sie zielsicher einen weiteren Schneeball in sein Gesicht.

Kurze Zeit später schallte das vereinte Lachen von Bruder und Schwester durch den Götterhain. In diesem Moment gab es nur sie beide und die Freude dieses Schneetages. Der wahre Winter war noch fern.


End file.
